FooFDrabbleOMatic
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Bunch of prompts for FooF, aka FoopxPoof. That's really all I can think to say.
1. Chapter 1

FooF-Drabble-O-Matic

**Hello! Basically, in a nutshell, I just have to use a word generator to get some words, then write FooF mini-drabbles based off of the words! That's the only way I can really explain it. So I'll just shut up and write the drabbles.**

**Also, some of these will have them grown, human, or both.**

**I don't own FOP.**

_Heartbreaking -Human, Teenage years-  
_

Poof sat in her bed, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe it! The nerve of that bloody bastard! He said he loved her, but then went and made out with... _Goldie_ behind the lockers.

She could probably never trust a boy again.

_Soul_

Poof never really believed it at first, but after getting to know him, she realised that Foop did have a soul.

_Possible_

Their parents didn't think so. Their friends didn't think so. Heck, even they didn't think so at first!

But soon they realised a love between the fairy and anti-fairy was truly possible.

_Artist -Human, Young Adult years-_

Foop smiled as he added the final touch to his painting. It had come to him in a dream, and he felt that it deserved to be on canvas.

"Whatcha working on?" came Poof's lovely voice. He screamed and frantically tried to cover the painting.

Poof rolled her eyes and shoved her frienemy to the side, and looked at the painting.

In colorful lines, she saw a picture of she and Foop, at sunset. She simply smirked in his direction, and walked off, leaving with,

"You're quite the artist, perhaps we should make that real sometime" Foop barely heard anything else as he blacked out.

_Meeting_

Their first meeting was both a curse and a blessing to the both of them.

_Function -Human, Adult years-_

Foop was testing out his latest invention, a mind reading device! He decided to test it on his new intern, Poof. She sat at a nearby desk. He placed the device on his head and turned it on.

'Wow, he's adorable' was what he heard. Blushing, he took the device back to the table, deciding that it wasn't functioning properly.

_Desire_

Foop often found himself wishing he could have Poof in his arms, as he kissed her tenderly.

It was his one desire.

_Nine -Human, Adult years-_

Poof stared at the man in front of her, the man who would soon be her husband.

She smiled as she remembered he had proposed on their ninth anniversary. Nine was always her favorite number.

It was also the age that they met.

_Player -Human, Teenage years-_

Poof watched as Goldie told her boyfriend off, a slightly amused smile on her lips.

"Come on, you're a player. I know it. And you'll hurt her, I know it!" Goldie shouted. Foop looked at Poof.

"I'm going to change everything I can for her" he said, leaving Goldie speechless, and Poof grinning like an idiot.

_Unique_

Their love was better than anything anyone could ever imagine. It was truly one-of-a-kind.

_Precious -Human, Adult years-_

Poof frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do I look fat?" she asked. Foop sighed, he couldn't believe she was so self-conscious just because she was pregnant.

"No, you do not" he said for the umpteenth time. Poof looked at him.

"But I feel like-" she began, but Foop cut her off.

"You are my precious gem, and you are beautiful" he said, causing Poof to blush.

_Friend_

Sometimes Poof wanted Foop to be more than a friend.

_Gradual_

They wouldn't dare admit it aloud, and certainly not to each other, but they knew they were gradually falling for each other.

_Silent_

Poof stared at Foop, completely speechless at the proposal. So she replied with a kiss instead.

_Devoted -Human, Teenage years-_

Poof was easily jealous, but that showed how devoted she was. Foop thought it was cute.

**Yeah, so they suck. I know, sue me. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do NOT own FOP. Why would you think I did?**

_Uniform_

Foop loved the way the school uniform looked on Poof.

_Exception_

Foop hated basically everything sweet, kind and beautiful. It was sickening. But Poof was his one exception to that.

_Shore -Human, Teenage years-_

Foop and Poof sat on a beach towel, soaking up the sun.

"Let's build a sandcastle!" Foop suggested suddenly. Poof looked at him like he was crazy, though he was too busy planning the castle to notice.

Just as Foop grabbed a bucket, Poof had decided to get up. While he was kneeling to grab the bucket, Poof tripped over him. They rolled around in the sand for a few minutes, before coming to a stop under a palm tree, Foop on top.

"Foop, why don't you-" Poof started to chew him out, but stopped as his lips met hers.

The seashore was her favorite place ever since.

_Finding -Human, Teenage years-_

Foop had come over to hang out with Poof. While she had gone to the bathroom, he had started to explore her room. He noticed a paper sticking from underneath her pillow. Curious, he lifted it up, and picked up the paper.

It was a love letter, written for him.

_Night_

Night was their favorite time of day, because it was the only time they had alone.

_Present -Human, Young Adult years-_

On Poof's eighteenth birthday, Foop's gift to her was the best.

_Obvious_

Everyone knew how obvious their love was, except themselves.

_Honest_

If he were forced to tell his true feelings for Poof, everyone would be in for a shock.


End file.
